For you I will Confedence
by MyMonkeyIsOrange
Summary: A lonely high school boy falls in love with the popular girl. Will she except him?


Sooooooooooooooooooo…this will probably not be great, but my mind is cramed full of states from AP US History. I just got sudden inspiration. Anyways, I didn't know whether to write in in Dick/Kori od RobStar, but I think this will work. I also realized that I write a lot of songfics. I am planning on writing a different, better one soon. Sooooo…please ignore the fact that it sounds like a 5th grader and enjoy.

I don't own anything written about in here, except the fountain and the ball.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_Alright, yeah _

A lonely boy of 18 walked dejectedly onto the school campus. Above thunder could be heard rumbling in the distance. It was the last day of his senior year of high school. He looked up through his long ebony hair and saw the most popular and beautiful girl on campus. His crystalline eyes were met by emerald ones. She smiled sweetly at him and went back to chattering with her friends.__

I'm wandering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you. 

Enter Dick Grayson. He was know as the high school punk. He was not necessarily punk, but often seemed depressed. He wore dark clothes, hung out with a Goth, was a millionaire's heir, was adored by most women and was hopelessly in love with Kori Anders. Enter Kori. She is the most popular girl in school. She has too many friends to count and was never alone. On this particular day she decided to look up at that very moment. She was met by two of the most beautiful, hurt eyes. She had seen him around school. He was a legend in his own time, being the heir to the Wayne fortune, but he seemed to stay on his own for most of the time. She had a secret regarding this young man though. She had loved him ever since grade eight.__

Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will, For you I will 

It was now or never. If Dick didn't tell Kori today there was a chance he would never see her again. She was alone in the hallway and he was going to pass by her. He became blank for words. Her face seemed to reveal longing and wonder. Neither were aware enough to see the other's want and they passed by each other in the hall that day,__

Forgive me if I st-stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed  
Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall. 

The Seniors Party was a lavish, famous revelry. Gotham City High never went cheap when it came to their bashes. Dick worked up all his courage and ventured away from his friends, Rachel, Victor, and Gar, and over to where Kori and her friends stood.

"Excuse me, but Kori, may I talk to you for a second. It-its important." Dick stuttered.

Kori glanced between her friends then followed Dick outside. The whole while her heart was racing.

"Kori, IthinkyourawsomeandreallycoolandIhavelikedyouforeverandwantedyoutoknowthat." Dick said while looking down at his feet. He looked up into Kori's beautiful face and said. "Sorry, I stutter when I'm nervous, but what I mean is…Your beautiful. When I see you, I feel…I don't know how I feel. All I know is that its wonderful and that all I want is to be with you and just stare into your eyes forever." Now Dick was looking directly into Kori's eyes. Her eyes seemed to show confusion, but Dick could not be anymore wrong. She smiled and gently leaned in to kiss him. As she pulled away she muttered "I feel the same way."__

Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will, For you I will, For you I will

For you

If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood I would  
Shout out your name so it echos in every room  
I would 

Suddenly the lights in the fountain they were standing infront of dimmed. "Kori, I love you"

"As do I you" replied a content Kori

They started giggling and Dick shouted "I AM IN LOVE WITH KORI ANDERS!" Kori smiled a genuine smile and snuggled in closer to him.__

That's what I'd do, That's what I'd do to get through to you, yeah 

The two of them walked off hand in hand towards Dick's car so they could go home.__

Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have   
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have   
For you I will, For you I will, For you I will

For you I will

Unbeknownst to the love birds, their friends had been watching from the bushes the whole time. They all smile and Gar said "While, a'int it about time"

FIN!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Wow…that…sucked…bad. It made like no sense at ALL! Oh well. I just felt like writing this and I'll write a better one later to "I don't wanna know" If you want to read a better story of mine, read a different one shot of mine. Oh well…REVIEW PLEASE!

p.s. this also sucks, because I've been thinking about this for like ever so it would be awesome, but…its not…


End file.
